1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to portable toilets. More specifically, it pertains to portable toilets of the flushing type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increased traveling, camping and outdoor recreational activities, there has been an associated increase in the need for disposing the trash and waste created by the populace involved in these activities. This is particularly true of body waste. At the same time, the awareness of our environment has required that better apparatus and facilities be devised for disposing of such body waste.
In recent years, several portable toilets have been developed for receiving body waste and for holding and subsequent disposal of such at a suitable collection point. Although several have been developed, there are basically two types of portable toilets: those that flush and those that don't. The no-flush toilets are the simplest, the cheapest, and the most trouble-free. However, they are less appealing, generally have more odor and may be more difficult to empty.
The flush type portable toilet is usually provided with a waste-holding compartment and some type of tank or reservoir for flush liquid. So far as is known by the applicant, flushing of all flush-type toilets requires repeated stroke operation of a hand pump. An example of such a flush-type portable toilet may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,991. Such operation leaves much to be desired and, particularly with children, may not be used. Such hand pumps also increase the cost of the toilet and the likelihood of maintenance problems.
In addition to the problems associated with pumping flushing fluid, many portable toilets are inconvenient to empty and clean after use. There are other disadvantages in most of the presently available portable toilets.